


What the mirror reflects

by ChileanRach



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRach/pseuds/ChileanRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was a dream come true. But things can't always be that perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the mirror reflects

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something that is not a gift to anyone.  
> I was seriously thinking about never writing again, and maybe I truly won't do it after I finish this, if I do it. I just had this thing going on in my head and needed a way to let it out.  
> Please I beg you all who read this to leave kudos or a comment on the feelings you get when you read. It will be more appreciated than you know <3

After all the storms they had gone through, they had never been happier. At least for Marco, everything was perfect now. His Mario got to be all his again now that they were playing in the same club again. They finally could live together, work together, spend all their nights together… he just couldn't ask for more.  
Currently everything was a dream come true. Their friends were also in the team. Lewy, Mats… all of them and daddy Kloppo completed this ideal family they had built at their new club. They were very professional when training but they could still sneak around sometimes without anyone objecting. Plus, there were no David Alabas or Aubameyangs that could trigger any jealousy in any of them. They were truly possessive with each other because they loved each other way too much.  
One could see how they were really having fun while playing football. They enjoyed their job more than ever before but still, having free time to just be the two of them was a great gift. Listening to music, cooking, Mario cleaning the messes Marco made in the kitchen, watching their favorite movies every night and the best of it all was that in their free time they didn't have to go sleep so early so they could have fun. Yes, that kind of fun. If their life together was perfect, their sex life was heavenly. After six years of being together, they had discovered many ways to pleasure each other. Both of them worked really hard on making the other one enjoy the most intense and overwhelming pleasure and they both succeeded pretty well.

After an intense season full of matches with the club and with Die Mannschaft, they finally got time for themselves. But just now that they were supposed to start enjoying, Marco noticed that there was something strange going on with his Mario. He kind of always avoided checking on his social media. Ever since he went from Dortmund to Munich. All of those haters who wrote so much bullshit against him… even when Mario swore it didn't matter, Marco could see that it did. But he couldn't do much about it because Mario would always insist that it was okay.  
What was now weird was that it had been long since those kind of messages were almost gone. There was just a minor amount of stupid people who would still call him traitor or judas or whatever but Mario kept avoiding social media.  
He was always happy when he was with Marco but several times Marco came home to find him lying in bed staring at nothing, or seeming sad. If it wasn't about the traitor thing, then there was probably something else. Marco tried asking many times but Mario would always hug him and laugh everything off them. Deep inside Marco was worried but since Mario didn't want to talk and wasn't going to talk, he kept it at the bottom of his mind but still always trying to figure out what could be that was still bothering him. 

It was that night when everything started for Mario. He didn't realize how. He wasn't really conscious about it. 

He had cooked dinner and had enjoyed a very romantic evening with Marco. Candles on the table and delicious food for them to enjoy. As Mario got up to wash the dishes after they had finished, Marco got up and took him from behind. If there was something that turned Marco on the most was to watch Mario's ass and when he was in the kitchen it was the perfect chance for him. He couldn't help himself and just hugged him from behind crashing his hardness against Mario's beautiful ass cheeks. His hands started a journey all over Mario's body from his legs to his crotch, from his stomach to his chest. From his shoulders to his face. Mario couldn't really resist. He washed the soap off his hands and turned himself around to press his body against Marco's perfect one. His hand unconsciously coming down to massage the now rock hard cock of his beloved blonde.  
Without even knowing, Marco had taken Mario to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them and pushing Mario against it while Mario had his legs around Marco's waist, kissing as passionately as possible until they were both out of breath. The clothes started to fly around the room and the only sounds that could be heard were their names and the heavy breathing of both footballers.  
Marco liked to take care of his Mario but sometimes Mario would want to take the initiative. After Marco prepared him, he took Marco and pinned him against the mattress, never leaving his mouth taking away any chance of speaking from Marco. He had decided to ride him tonight and he was going to, no matter how much Marco could complain. Not that he really would do that.  
After making perfect work with his hands and mouth and having Marco with his head thrown back in pleasure, he lined himself up and started sinking in Marco's cock. Slowly at first, going down inch by inch and earning Marco's sexiest moans as a reward, repeating his name over and over again. Then he went faster. Faster and deeper every time enjoying the sight of his man with his face totally lost in the pleasure. Marco was so lost in all his sensations that didn't even manage to reward Mario's own hardness, his hands feeling numb. Mario's pace was now unbearable and he reached the climax while doing nothing else than moaning his boyfriend's name. Once he got out of the trance but still enjoying the left overs of his orgasm, he worked on Mario's cock before his own would become limp. His hand fast and his moans sexier than ever so he could take Mario to his own orgasm before that happened. As always, he succeeded. 

"Oh Marco, oh my god, Marco. I can't… I am… oh fuck I'm cummin. Marco… oh Marco…" Mario whispered while slightly slowing the pace of his thrusts. 

"Cum baby, cum for me… oh you're so beautiful, Mario… so beautiful…" Marco moaned. And Mario let himself go marking Marco's hand and tummy just as Marco had marked his insides a couple of seconds ago.  
Mario fell right over Marco. Both of them still breathing heavily and their sweaty bodies entangled as the words kept flowing out their mouths making it very clear how much the loved and enjoyed each other. Mario looked up and got his forehead against Marco's one. They started kissing softly and lovingly as the minutes kept passing by without them even caring. Time seemed to stop when they were together.

Right when they were about to let their eyes fall shut, being lulled by each other's breathing, a ring on Mario's phone woke them both up.  
It was a Twitter notification of a comment in a picture he had uploaded a couple of hours ago with Marco celebrating their new title and the end of another great season. Mario's first impulse was to just leave it there, but something strange made him check it out. He quickly rolled over the tweet, most of the comments being directed to Marco, congratulating him on how great he was during the whole season. Then, there was that one. That comment that triggered it all. He had been on the edge for sometime but for some reason, this one made Mario lose it. 

"@MarioGoetze @woodynho go the hell you fucking fat cunt. You suck. Leave our club!"

There was something about this message that made Mario's whole body tense and his stomach twist. Pain was the first thing that came to him. An intense stomachache that made him fall to the side of the bed by Marco's side. He made his best not to wince in pain because he hated Marco to worry about him but he had to grab his knees against his tummy as he squeezed his eyes shut. A tear escaping from his eye but not exactly because of his stomach, but for the other pain attacking him. Sadly to him, Marco realized. He immediately looked at him and saw how he had gone pale. 

"Mario… Sunny, what's wrong" he asked a bit desperately. 

"Nothing…" he limited himself to say because if he spoke another word, he wasn't going to be able to stop the scream of pain he was keeping inside. 

"Sunny…" Marco couldn't finish the word as Mario had already gotten up and ran inside the bathroom in a second. He was holding his breath trying to not make any noise that would make Marco realize he was in pain and suddenly, he found himself naked in front of the mirror… He saw something he had never seen before. No, he had… he saw what he hadn't wanted to see. Something he wanted to forget so badly. The stomachache started to fade as the words of the commentary resonated in his mind. Over and over again. He saw the words. He heard the words… and the mirror reflected it. He could now only see the "fucking fat cunt"…


	2. What the reflection causes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of this weird thing happening here. To get you guys a little into the context, remember this is a fantasy alternate universe where everything is pretty much ideal.   
> Thanks to all those who have stopped by to leave kudos or a comment. Please keep up with me! I don't know what I'm doing so I want you guys to help me <3

The things started relatively slowly but got aggressive soon enough. 

After that night, things got complicated for Mario. He managed to leave Marco out of the business (or at least, he thought so) but he wasn't in control of the situation anymore. His body started kind of acting by itself. The first reaction was pain, just like that night. After what he read, the fat cunt was all Mario could see in the mirrors. 

Marco was left naked on the bed completely paralyzed by fear when he saw his Sunny's face paler than ever. He was about to touch him but he was gone in a second. He locked himself up on the bathroom for a rather long time but when he went to knock on the door Mario just said "Wait for me honey, I needed to clean myself".  
When Mario went back to bed he was wearing a baggy t-shirt. Marco felt weird about that because he seemed to be trying to hide inside that big shirt when both of them would always stay naked after a passionate night. But again, Mario started making jokes and changing the subject until he made Marco forget (a bit) about it. He was pretty good at it. For some reason, Mario hated Marco worrying about him. He hated it way too much. In exchange, he would worry crazily when anything at all happened to Marco. He was so overprotective, for real. He would desperate even with the smallest things like when he burnt or cut himself trying to cook. Marco was a specialist on being clumsy and Mario had a hard time dealing with it so the first decision he made was to make Marco stay away from the kitchen. He didn't allow him to do anything but looking at him. Marco complained at first but then he just stayed there making Mario company while staring at his big butt which he adored. It was fun. 

A week after that night, Mario started experiencing intense stomach aches after he ate. In his mind, he wanted to avoid food because he felt he got fatter every second but he hadn't managed to do that without Marco realizing. Since they were on their vacations, Marco didn't let him breathe without him by his side.   
Marco found it strange that Mario started to get naps after lunch. He was always a sunny energetic boy and he would never "lose time" on taking naps. What he didn't know was that while he slept by his Sunny's side, Sunny would be twisting and wincing in pain. It would luckily stop within an hour or so, so it was over by the time Marco woke up.   
The next step was training. Both of them always agreed to stop any kind of exercising during their free days but for the first time in years, Mario stopped respecting the agreement. In the afternoons, right before dinner, he went to their gym and worked as much as he could. For Mario it was like killing three birds with one stone, we would lose weight, avoid dinner and release the pain he felt. He realized the stomachache was sort of a side effect of his huge desire not to eat but having to do it anyway. So training and thinking he was maybe losing the weight he was gaining released the pain somehow.   
Marco didn't give it much importance at first. Mario smiled. He never stopped smiling. "Nothing should be wrong" he thought. 

When Marco started feeling crazy about it was about a month after that night when Mario read the words that still resonated in his mind. It was really not the first time people wrote Mario stupid things about his weight. It truly wasn't! He had absolutely no idea why it had affected him now.   
That morning Marco was checking at some pics on his Twitter account while Mario had his head on his shoulder. He wasn't really reading but his eyes somehow travelled right to another specific comment: "@woodyhno Marco you're so beautiful. You should stay away from the fat traitor"   
His heart skipped a beat. His breath stopped and he started swimming in a world where Marco was a king and he was a whale. Marco took him out of that dark water. 

"I'm hungry baby. Do you want me to bring breakfast?" Marco asked kissing him softly. 

Mario took a short time before coming back to reality and he immediately responded. "No. No, Marco. I will make breakfast. You don't have to worry". He quickly got up and covered his already dressed body with a hoodie over his pajamas running downstairs to the kitchen. Not more than ten minutes later, he was back up in the bedroom with breakfast in bed for his blond footballer. Marco ate with such amusement tasting the delicate flavor of everything his Sunny made and he fed Mario with his own hands in between kisses. When they were done, Mario's heart was beating fast. His subconscious was already waiting for the pain to come and he didn't know why he was scared. He hid his face on Marco's chest and it came. The intense pain inside him that made his whole body twist. This time he couldn't avoid wincing. His breath going faster like his heartbeat and his hands tightly grabbing his own waist. 

"Mario! Mario, what is it! Mario! Mario…" Marco's voice faded slowly and he quickly made a run to the bathroom to fall on his knees in front of the toilet. Marco followed him and found him with his face pale and throwing his guts up inside the toilet seat. He kneeled down by his side and grabbed his back realizing Mario wasn't actually listening to him. As Mario kept gagging and vomiting, Marco discovered some tears escaping his eyes. He quickly dried them off because he knew Mario would feel worse if he saw him like that. He kept caressing his Sunny's back until the only thing that came out of him were small drops of green liquid. The third step was on.   
Mario was exhausted. He tried to push Marco out of the bathroom but he almost fell down when he tried to go back on his feet. Marco spoke as he took him into his arms but Mario still couldn't listen clearly. He helped Mario clean his teeth and grabbed him back to bed, sitting next to him looking directly at his eyes, hands trembling, worry obvious on his serious expression. 

"What's that face, darling" Mario said with soft voice and suddenly smiling again. He began sitting on the bed but Marco pinned him in place. 

"What? How's that, what's with my face!" Marco saw how Mario was trying to make it all go away again but he had had enough. 

"What are you so worried about!" Mario laughed. 

"You! I'm worried about you, you dumb…" "There's no reason for that, honey" Mario cut him out laughing softly, pain still attacking his abdomen. 

"Mario! C'mon Sunny. You just threw up and you were… you were in pain! How is it you don't want me to worry!" Marco really, really had had enough. Mario sat on the bed before Marco could move and touched Marco's lips shutting him up. "It was nothing. I'm ok. It must have been that I ate too late yesterday night" he excused himself. He hadn't really eaten at all last night, he just exercised but he was obviously going to keep that for himself. 

"Mario, we need to take you to the doctor" 

"No! No, Marco. We don't. I'm ok!! I'm ok, honey. Please" he smiled as he started tickling Marco to lighten the mood. 

"Fine, fine. We won't go. But if it happens again, you won't complain!" 

"That's fine. It's ok. And it won't happen again, Marco. I'm fine, I'm better than fine" he got up from the bed and got inside the bathroom, laughing so Marco would stay calm. When he entered, he let himself slide down the wall and covered his tummy with his arms. He looked at himself and he couldn't believe how fat he still was. This was bad. Really bad. 

At the other side of the door, Marco stayed sitting on the bed feeling empty… he had the feeling that there was something really wrong… but he didn't know what to do…


	3. Involuntary reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already feeling down. Feel like I'm doing something wrong.   
> Please leave some feedback if you can. You will be really helpful.

A few tears escaped Mario's eyes while he was still in the bathroom floor. He had thrown up everything he might have had in his stomach but he was still in pain, his hands pressing hard against his abdomen and his breath held in again avoiding the noises from his crying. He used all of his will and he got himself together. He tried to think his stomach wouldn't hurt anymore after the big amount of vomit he had gotten out of himself and he thought he could use this as an excuse not to have lunch a few hours later. He stood up and found himself in front of the mirror again. He looked fat. But maybe a bit less than before… maybe… 

He went out thinking about taking some clean clothes and have a shower and he found Marco changing his own clothes. Mario looked at him and a wave of angst oppressed his chest. He was amazingly proud of his man but realized that he didn't deserve a man like him. He was perfect. Not a single part of his body had more or less fat than it needed. His skin, bright at the morning sunshine, matched in a perfect way with the rest of him. His hair, his face… everything was absolutely perfect. But what about him. He looked at himself, down from his feet to his tummy and he felt gross. He almost gagged again. He truly felt like throwing up again when he compared himself with the perfect blonde boy in front of him.   
Marco had finished dressing up as Mario was still lost in his thoughts. Marco saw him and approached him quickly, scared of the look on Mario's face. He swore that Mario could collapse any minute. He was looking down with a greenish pale face and a hand over his stomach. He run to his side and took him by his arms and Mario woke up from the trance he was in. 

"Sunny! Come here… have a sit" Marco said scared that Mario could faint. Mario took a step backwards. 

"No" he said coldly. Then the familiar smile appeared on his features again and he continued with a completely different tone. "No, I just came to get clean clothes, honey. I'm gonna have a shower". 

"Baby… why don't you take a rest?" Marco said softly. Mario had never runaway from him like he did now and that convinced him that there was definitely something wrong. He wasn't going to be able to bare Mario doing that again. 

"No, baby. I'm fine. I have to cook your lunch" he said making his best to seem normal. 

"Our… lunch?"

"Your lunch" Mario cleared again. "I don't think it will be good for me to eat anything after… you know…" he said looking away. 

"Mario…" his voice sounded a bit cracked as he tried approaching again to hug Mario but he took another step backwards and went straight to the wardrobe, laughing. That laugh that Marco loved but was starting to feel fear of. Something had deeply changed in Mario and he had no clue of how it happened… 

For the next two days Mario woke up as early as he could and he brought breakfast in bed to Marco both mornings. He saved himself from it saying he had already eaten while Marco was still asleep. Marco didn't buy that but didn't know what to do about it. 

At lunch time, Mario felt the exact same sensation he had two days ago. He quickly asked for Marco to go get something at the supermarket urgently. Urgently! He couldn't stop the urge to vomit and he couldn't allow Marco to see him like that. 

"Please, baby. Go!" He made puppy eyes and convinced Marco to go right away. As soon as the door was shut behind Marco, he ran quickly and locked himself up inside the bathroom, opening the cover of the seat right on time as the food started to go back up. It was violent and it made his insides hurt. He gagged and spat until there couldn't be nothing left inside him. He coughed a few times and spat everything that could be left inside his mouth to then wash his teeth and wash the toilet seat. No trace of what had just happened was left.

Later in the evening he concentrated at their gym, working so hard, until every muscle ached. Marco went to look for him to have dinner but he refused. The second day Marco took something to eat down to the gym. 

"Thank you baby. Leave it there. I'll have it as soon as I finish here" he said smiling. 

Marco smiled back sadly. He left knowing that he was probably lying. And he was right. Sunny worked for a whole other hour and then put the sandwich in the trash can. After doing that, Mario looked at his reflection and for the first time in weeks, he felt fine. He felt he wasn't an obese whale. That got a really bad idea into his mind. 

At the very next day, Mario's plans didn't work. Marco was already out of bed when he woke up. He stayed in bed for a few minutes and before he could get up Marco went into the bedroom with several things for them to have for breakfast. Mario couldn't do anything else than giving in and having it with Marco. He was feeding him with his own hands and doing all kind of things to make him laugh. And he did! Oh yes, he did. He had already gotten used to fake his laugh even when inside he only felt disgusted and guilty for eating. 

The minutes passed and his body didn't react as it had been doing it for the last three days. He wasn't feeling nauseous. Breakfast was staying down. Marco had just gone to the supermarket to buy things for their lunch and another wave of emotions collapsed Mario's chest. Guilt, rage, sadness. It was all too much. The overwhelming sensation he just got made him make the worst of the decisions. If his body wasn't going to cooperate, then he had to do it himself. He locked the bathroom's door once again and the next step started. He kneeling down and did his best to gag and get breakfast out. Definitely his body wasn't cooperating. The food wasn't planning on coming out so he had to force it. He had never done something like this before. He doubted a little bit but when he realized Marco would be back any minute, he just did it. His hand went deep inside his throat and violent gags attacked him until finally he vomited again. He went on for a couple more minutes. Still felt full. He calculated he still had around 10 minutes before Marco was back so he kept going. He vomited until he was absolutely empty. He cleaned the mess and cleaned his hand and his teeth, all traces gone once again. He decided that was the only solution. The only form he had not to see the fat cunt in the mirror. He just had to get rid of Marco at the right moments. 

The worst and most cruel part of this whole thing had started and Mario didn't even feel guilty about it, neither conscious of what he was getting himself into…


End file.
